O Seu Calor
by Grace Black
Summary: Apenas um momento em que Jon pode evocar a imagem de Robb e boas lembranças para enfim conciliar o sono em uma noite fria. Slash/spoiler Fúria dos Reis


**Título:** O Seu Calor  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Grace Black  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Marcia Litman  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Slash, Family , Drabble (500 +)  
><strong>Advertências<strong>: SPOILER – Fúria dos Reis / Presente de Aniversario para a minha mana maravilhosa Nayla! Forum: Need for Fic

**Classificação:** PG  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 1 (one shot)  
><strong>Completa<strong>: [X] Yes [ ] No  
><strong>Resumo:<strong>Apenas um momento em que Jon pode evocar a imagem de Robb e boas lembranças para enfim conciliar o sono em uma noite fria.

**N/A:** Aniversario da Mana Nay ... o que podemos dizer dessa pessoa super animada e surtante que faz todo mundo surtar com os shipps dela ? Olha só eu aqui escrevendo Jon/Robb... especialmente para a Mana. Está um lixo , eu sei, e nem de longe se compara com tudo o que ela já escreveu e está escrevendo desse shipp, mas já que ela me fez shippa-los aqui está um modesto presente e 500 e poucas palavras. Espero que lhe agrade ao menos um pouquinho  
>ps: sou um lixo com photoshop então tb não tem capa .<p>

**O seu calor  
><strong>  
>Quorin Meia-mão proibira o fogo. Por mais que o fogo fosse necessário para se aquecerem, seria como sinalizar para os selvagens sua exata localização. E a cada dia que se passava as noites ficavam mais e mais frias. Às vezes o calor do corpo dos companheiros conseguia aquecer Jon o suficiente para algumas horas de sono relativamente confortável, e Fantasma também era de grande ajuda quando se enroscava para dormir bem perto de seu dono.<p>

O calor do lobo lhe remetia a memórias felizes de Winterfell. Toda noite, antes de dormir, fechava os olhos e repassava em sua mente o rosto dos irmãos. Necessitava desse processo para não deixá-los cair no esquecimento. Seus novos irmãos da Patrulha da Noite lhe diriam para esquecê-los e seguir adiante apenas como patrulheiro, mas para Jon seria impossível. Amava demais os irmãos de Winterfell para deixar que sua mente se esquecesse deles, e principalmente, jamais esqueceria- se de Robb.  
>Robb, que fugia de sua cama praticamente todas as noites e se esgueirava por baixo das pesadas cobertas de Jon para conversar sobre o dia que tiveram, ou sobre os dias que ainda viriam. Robb, que gostava de analisar os treinamentos com a espada que Sor Rodrik lhes dera durante o dia, a técnica de cada um, ou o que o Pai o ensinara em alguma conversa privada. Robb, que por vezes desejara que Jon pudesse o acompanhar junto ao pai, já que eram quase da mesma idade. E que, no entanto, aqueles eram momentos que pertenciam somente ao futuro senhor de Winterfell e como bastardo Jon só poderia observar de longe. A indignação momentânea de Robb sobre aquilo o divertia, porém os dois compreendiam aquelas leis. Robb o fazia se sentir em casa, como a senhora Catelyn nunca o fizera.<p>

Aqueles momentos, em que conversavam sobre as pesadas cobertas de peles eram os melhores momentos que Jon poderia se lembrar. Era quando mais podia observar o irmão e lhe admirar sem olhos alheios que o julgassem. A suavidade dos cabelos ruivos de Robb. O formato e cor dos olhos, a determinação em sua voz. Tão diferente de si e ao mesmo tempo similar. Um Stark, apesar das cores Tully de sua aparência.

Aos poucos a forma de Robb estava tão impressa em sua mente que seria como se ele estivesse ali ao seu lado ,falando sem parar ou simplesmente acordado o observando em silencio. Quieto, apenas dividindo o confortável calor do colchão de penas e das mantas. A falta que sentira de Robb era o que mais pesara em suas noites insones. Sem Robb, sem seu cheiro e sua presença o sono lhe fugia como se uma própria parte de sua alma se recusasse a voltar e repousar em seu corpo. Mas aquela simples ilusão logo traria o sono e o acolheria em seu descanso. E apesar de ser uma ilusão, ainda o fazia se sentir quente apenas com as simples recordações.

O sono então chegaria e ele sonharia com Robb e Winterfell, dando-se ao luxo de esquecer por um momento de onde estava e o que o esperava para Lá da Muralha. Um momento para sonhar como calor de Robb.

**Fim ... **


End file.
